


Our Holes Are Dug

by octachoronAdrift



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octachoronAdrift/pseuds/octachoronAdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri isn't loud in the same way Porrim is, but he is loud in that he is constant noise, and his silence is as indicative as her own that something is amiss.</p>
<p>Alternate Summary: Kankri tries to use sociology textbooks as a guide for his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Holes Are Dug

Kankri is deliberate, always, in making his presence known whenever he enters Porrim's bedroom. She lays on her bed, eyes closed with headphones in her ears when Kankri enters, and she's oblivious to his presence. He walks over slowly and sets a knee lightly on her bed, then carefully puts his weight down. The bed shifts with his body and he climbs over to her, fingers brushing up her arm to caress her cheek. She doesn't open her eyes, but Kankri sees them flutter when he brushes his nose against hers and then kisses her chastely. At first, her lips are unresponsive, but when Kankri kisses her again she tilts her head and kisses him back, though she doesn't open her eyes.

When he settles into her arms, she finds his hand and squeezes it before reaching up to pull a headphone away from her ear.

"Hey." Her voice is low and throaty from silence.

"Hi," he answers.

"I wasn't expecting you." Porrim's voice isn't accusing, simply matter-of-fact, but instead of answering immediately, Kankri buries his face in her shirt and breathes deeply the scent of honey and spice.

"I'm sorry. If I'm interrupting something, I can leave."

"No, of course not." Kankri doesn't see Porrim open her eyes and look at him, watching him block out the world with just her body. He hides against her, breathing and listening for her heartbeat.

Kankri isn't loud in the same way she is, but he is loud in that he is constant noise, and his silence is as indicative as her own that something is amiss.

"You okay, Kanny?"

"It's Kankri," he mumbles immediately, but the usual heart isn't in it. Porrim shifts and sits up in bed, dropping her second earphone on the way up and gently tugging on Kankri so that he's curled up in her arms, against her chest.

"What's wrong?" Porrim strokes his back and combs his hair with her fingers, but again he's hesitant in responding.

"Did you know that only one to ten percent of college relationships last?" Porrim's rhythmic stroke of Kankri's back halts for a moment, then starts back up, and though Kankri can't see, her eyes cloud over. "We have a ninety percent chance of breaking up."

He's so small, she thinks, looking sadly down at him. He was always small, just as Porrim had always been tall, but huddled up in her arms and professing to Porrim his fear of losing her, Kankri seems even smaller.

"Where did you read that?"

"My Social Sciences textbook. It's written by several very reputable sociologists—their research is very well documented." Porrim has to try not to laugh—even when delving into a relationship crisis, Kankri's still making sure his sources are cited.

"What if we don't make it?" he asks.

"Then we move on with our lives and hopefully stay friends afterwards." Kankri doesn't like that answer; he tenses up in Porrim's arms and presses his face deeper into her shirt.

"I know it sounds rough, but breakups happen, Kanny. We could break up eventually, but I don't see it happening any time soon. Do you know something I don't?" Kankri shakes his head. He knows probability and statistics; he knows the cards are stacked against them. But Porrim knows that, too. "So that means neither of us are going anywhere for a while."

Kankri still doesn't relax, so Porrim purses her lips, then leans her head forward so it's resting atop his. His shampoo is unscented, but she can still smell the cleanliness when she breathes in. When she exhales, several strands of hair flutter around on his head. She kisses him.

"We could break up," Porrim said. "It could happen. But right now, here, I'm happy. I'd like to think you're happy too. If we break up someday, there's nothing we can do to prevent it, so we ought to do our best to enjoy what we have now. I love you, Kankri, remember that." He looks up at her tentatively, and a second kiss is planted on his forehead. "Neither of us can change the inevitable, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy what we have in front of us.”

Kankri gives Porrim a shaky smile, and she returns it.

"Just because something may end someday doesn't mean it isn't worth doing or that it doesn't matter, okay?" Kankri nods again, and his smile grows a little stronger. "Besides, you have a cute butt, and I want to keep that for myself."

Kankri's tone is scolding, but his smile betrays him. "That's objectification, Porrim."

"Damn straight, it is."


End file.
